


Ohana

by xoElle23



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoElle23/pseuds/xoElle23
Summary: Set post Raw 10/8/18.After what happened on Raw tonight I needed a way to process my feels. This is the result.Rated for a couple of F bombs. That's all.Rolleigns with mentioned/implied Deanee. Enjoy, kitties.





	Ohana

**_This is my family._ **

**_I found it, all on my own._ **

**_It is little, and broken, but still good._ **

-  
At first, when Dean rolls out of the ring after their Super Showdown rematch, Seth thinks he’s going to get the belts. Because yeah, they lost and of course they have a lot to talk about, but first they have to grab the Universal and Intercontinental titles so they can leave. After all, once they beat Drew and Dolph and regain the tag titles, The Shield will hold every male championship on Raw; that’s not just the plan, it’s simple facts, right?

He never expects Dean to just… walk off. He knows he must look like an idiot as he glances at Roman, who wears an equal expression of hurt and confusion and surprise. 

They can’t stay out in the ring forever though, so the remaining duo collects their belts and slowly heads for the back. By the time they finally stumble into their shared locker room, Dean’s bags are gone and Seth knows attempting to locate him now is pointless. The man barely uses a cell phone on regular days, let alone when something is clearly going on. And Renee has made it clear from the start that she refuses to get involved.

They change out of their gear and rinse off as quickly as possible, babying a few specific limbs from various bumps. Roman’s right side in particular is aching from the last encounter with Strowman, but he knows it’s not serious; a couple extra Advil and maybe a message if he can make Seth feel sorry for him and he’ll be fine.

By the time they get back to the hotel, have a proper shower, and dig in to some of Seth’s pre-packaged meals, it’s nearly one in the morning and both men are functioning on little more than sheer will.

“…I don’t get it,” It would almost seem like a parallel universe if Seth wasn’t the one to speak first, “I mean I know he’s pissed, but like, what the fuck, man?”

Roman shakes his head, wincing a bit as he attempts to get comfortable against the queen sized headboard, “I don’t know.”

“We had it. We freaking _had it_ , dude. What happened was a fluke. And I don’t blame him, y’know? It was an accident. I know that. I get it. I’m not mad. And I know you’re not mad,” his eyes meet Roman’s, who nods in agreement, “He knows that.”

For a moment they fall silent, only the sound of forks scraping plastic containers filling the room, though Roman can see something on the tip of the brunette’s tongue. He doesn’t press, however, allowing Seth the time to process whatever it is he’s thinking so hard about. Instead, he collects the empty containers and tosses them in the trash, double checks their schedule for tomorrow on his phone and sets an alarm, and brushes his teeth. 

Ten minutes later they’re both settling under the blankets, Roman curling around the smaller body in his usual position as the big spoon. He’s just begun to stroke the skin on Seth’s hip when the smaller man finally whispers,

“Do you think it’s my fault?”

Roman’s hand stills at once, his body pulling away slightly to better look down at the other man.

“What?”

Seth rolls onto his back and lets out a sigh, his eyes revealing just how broken he truly feels.

“I brought him back. I brought him back because I needed help. I wanted the title back- for me. And then all this stuff with Strowman teaming up with Dolph and Drew- it’s all because I brought Ambrose back and that made us a target,” he explains, “And we don’t have the tag titles and Dean doesn’t have anything and everyone’s bringing up why he shouldn’t stick around. You’ve got the Universal title to worry about, so that leaves me. And what the hell do I have to offer?”

Roman’s heart shatters in half as he listens, “Seth…”

“I’m serious, Ro. Why should he give a shit about me? We had the tag titles, lost ‘em, he got hurt, and what? What does he have now?” Rollins questions, “Not a goddamn thing. Because of me.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“I know people are waiting for him to turn. I know it. And you know the worst part? I have no room to blame him if he does. Because this all started with me.” 

Roman frowns. He knows exactly where this is going and he knows it won’t be pretty.

“That was a long time ago,” he mumbles.

“I know. I know it was. And yeah, we had our beef and reconciled and it was _epic_. I redeemed myself, he forgave me, it’s all good. Cool,” Seth quickly dismisses, “But nothing can ever erase what I did. No matter how much you both forgive me, you can’t forget it. I can’t forget it,” He shrugs, “It happened and it’s my fault. I own that. And for the rest of our lives, deep down, I think I’ll always be waiting for that.”

“For us to turn on you?” Roman frowns, slightly hurt that he would believe even the possibility. “You really think we’d do that?”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” Seth admits, “I didn’t think I’d ever do it, but I did. And you know what? Yeah, parts of it were pretty damn cool. Parts of it rocked. But it wasn’t worth it and if I could do it over tomorrow, I would. Every time.”

Seth lets out a small sigh, “I made a choice and it was the wrong one,” he murmurs, eyes falling as he looks away in clear shame, “I lost sight of what was important. Of what mattered and who I was, and I was lucky as hell to find my way back. I’ll never take anything for granted again. But I’ll never be able to blame you guys if you decide to take that road. I more than owe it to you.”

For a moment, all Roman can do is stare at the man below him: his brother in arms, his best friend, someone he truly looks up to and admires, and quite possibly the single greatest love of his life. They’ve had this conversation about a million times, but never to this depth and never to this level of raw emotion. Even at the peak of his battle with Triple H, Seth never said he always expected Roman and Dean to return the gesture.

“You’re an idiot,” he finally announces, nodding when Seth’s warm eyes rise at his declaration, “You’re an idiot and you’re hardheaded and yeah, you made a big fucking mistake. But that doesn’t make you a bad person. You made a bad call and eventually you fixed it; learned your lesson and you’re not gonna do it again.” 

“I hurt a lot of people,” he whispers.

“Yeah, you really did,” Roman agrees, “But you’ve rectified that. You changed. Actually, you changed back. That’s all anyone can ask for.” He settles back down on the mattress and grabs both of Seth’s hands, intertwining their fingers and dropping a kiss to the back of each before speaking again.

“Dean is frustrated. I don’t know what the hell exactly is going through his brain, but you know how he gets. He doesn’t like to talk about what’s bothering him; he shuts down and processes it on his own,” he begins, “What I do know is that it isn’t because of you. You know Ambrose, if he has a problem with someone, he’ll come up and tell you to your face.” 

Seth slowly relents, nodding, “Yeah,”

“If he was mad at you, he wouldn’t have walked off. He’d have kicked your ass in the ring, just like every other time you’ve pissed him off in the past.”

“…You’re right.”

Roman leans forward and presses his lips to the shorter man’s temple, “He’ll talk to us when he’s ready. We just have to be patient,” he says softly, resting his forehead against Seth’s, “In the meantime, you’ve gotta let yourself off the hook. We’ve forgiven you: you slipped up and lost yourself for a while, but you’re back and that’s all we care about,” Unable to keep the smile from his face, Roman lets out a chuckle, “In case you haven’t noticed, we kinda love you.”

Right now, their little family is a little bit broken. There’s still a lot to process; they’ll all have to talk and discuss the past and the present and what comes next, and it’ll undoubtedly involve some fists and blood, a lot of yelling, and quite possibly a trip or two to the emergency room. 

But at the end of the day…

Seth leans up as their lips meet tenderly,

“I love you too.”

Nothing else matters.  
-  
**_Yeah… still good._**


End file.
